Lies
by killajay
Summary: Gohan and Trunks go on dates.Goku gets jelous. Vegeta is acting strange and they both work together to stop their romance.
1. our first date

gohan was seated in his desk studying.

it had been a week since his mother had died.

his father has been leaving the house more often at night. and when he comes back , he is suddendly all drunk and smells funny.

gohan never came near his father at night.

instead he let go , but he want to make sure that his father came back happy.

...

i watched the time waiting for my father to return from wherever he was.

it was past nine and he wasnt here.

just i as i was about to get up and leave i heard the door click.

okay pause the story. sorry but i am not using a document thing or whatever so you are gonna see alot of i okay?

...

as i was saying , i heard the door clicked and opened to reviel my dad with a bottle.

he was leaning against the and drank the bottle untill it was empty and he threw it to the ground causing it to brake.

clean it up.

then my father sat on the couch as i gave him a what the hell face while getting the broom.

as i was working my ass off he turned on the t.v. and started watching some show with porn.

i dumped the pan and went to make him a plate from the dinneri just cooked.

no reason for standing around looking retarted.

i made his favorite food again. i thought he deserved it but now i am having second thoughts.

i made the plate for my dad and handed it to him before sitting next to him.

ofcourse i scooted a little from him .

hey dad mirai asked if i wanted to go eat out with him. so i wont be home tomorrow for about six hours.

my dad growled.

not that i was leaving but it was because i was going with him.

he has not liked mirai at all.

i know when he is fake bieng happy around him and not.

i dont know why he hates him , he saved our lives by coming here in the first place.

honestly i would say it was too good for him.

fine by why six hours? it does not take that long to eat.

i blushed.

well after that mirai said he had somewhere to take me. sort of like a...date?

he scowled. i swear i saw viens on his face .

he took a deep breath and threw his dishes in the sink.

sigh.

what has gotten into him?

...

the next day i decided to put on something cute.

i admit, i do sort of have a crush on him.

he has been there for me ever since mother died.

i finally choose out shorts my mom got me before when i said i didnt like it. and a baby blue t shirt. its not that long since it reached the about one quarter of my shorts. no need to tuck it in.

next i got a blue headband from mom.

yes i am a guy but lets face it... i am more feminem then manly.

she gave it to me because she said my hair gets a little crazy and needs to be seperate. i have not wore ever since.

but in honor of my moms death i put it on my head.

lastly i got white socks and white tennis shoes.

when i just started brushing my hair my dad came in.

he walked behind and grabbed the brush out of my hand and set it on my dresser.

make sure you two behave and try not to have too much fun. you know i can come whenever i want.

i rolled my eyes.

ofcourse... it all makes sense now.

he was going to try to ruin our date... wait that didnt sound right.

yes dad i understand.

suddendly we both heard a motor cycle drive up to outr house.

he honked a horn... if a motor cycle has one... and yelled my name.

its mirai. get out dad.

i shoved him out and shut the door before running out side to for him.

mirai got up and his eyes were as wide as ever.

gohan... you look... amazing.

my face redened.

hey you look great your self.

trunks got on his vehicle and i sat behind him with my hands on his shoulder.

i am not a beginner with moto cycles so i dont have to bee all over him.

my dad was looking at the window once again looking very pissed.

i still waved and we took off.

i laid my head on his back wondering where we were going after eating.

mirai then slowed down and i thought we were there only to see he was at a stop light.

i again rested my head and thoughts poured all over my head.

finally , he stopped and i looked up to see a chinese resturaunt.

he got up and pulled me up with him.

as we were walking i saw men smirking at me and some licking their lips.

i dont know if they saw a fried shrimp on my head but it started to scare so i clung on trunks arm and closer to him.

once we got inside...thank kami...he had us reseved in a private room.

the private room was filled with men and wemon who looked as though they were in their thirties.

finally i saw someone who looked about my age and i thought that maybe we could be friends.

gohan could you wait here? i have to talk to steve.

i nodded and let him leave

the kid was not wearing classy clothes like the rest so i was grateful that he was normal.

i walked to the table he was at getting a fruit punch.

im a shy person i sont be all like... hey whats up? or...wanna hang out?

i slowly made my way over to him and he looked at me.

i froze blushed.

he smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it.

gooday mate... you look very lovely today.

he some sort of accent so he must be from some other country.

h hello.

care to chat?

uhm sure.

he smiled again and took my hand and took me to a corner.

so what brings someone as beuatiful as you here?

i blushed again.

well me and my friend wanted to go out to eat somewhere.

lovely.

i raised an eyebrow.

he then started whispering.

how about visiting my place?

uh... but i dont know where your place is hehe.

he gave me a card.

has my address and my number.

when i put it in my pants he suddendly put his hand on the wall next to my head.

he winked.

you know... i have been waiting for this moment a long time .

i did not like where this was going.

i think i heard him pur and i felt his hand rub my waist.

he crossed the line.

excuse me but i need to see my friend.

then i ran away looking like a maniac.

i accidently ran into a man and he caught me just in time as i was about fall.

luckily that man was trunks.

i tugged on his arm and pointed to the door.

can we please leave?

but you didnt eat.

who cares?

i dragged trunks out and held onto him.

did something happen.

oh just chatted with someone.

scratch the part that i wanted to be friends.

we got on his motor cycle and left.

i am glad we did.

one... i can get away from mr. wierdo

two... he can take me to his surprise.

we drove for quite a long time and we ended up on a hill.

we got off and i followed him.

is this your... prize.

he nodded smiling.

now i am dssapointed.

i was over excited for this crap?

he motioned for me to walk to the peak.

when i did he held my hand and looked down.

i did the same and i was in awe.

the ocean sparkled like glitter and the reflection of the sun was on it.

i saw dolphins jump out a couple of times and saw them do back flips.

i gasped a couple of times and sometimes squeeze mirais hand.

this was so beuatiful.

like it? i thought you would enjoy this.

i was still amazed.

this is so... romantic.

i leaned on his shoulder and sighed..

he rubbed my back and laid his head on mine.

this really was romantic.

we were sitting on a hill over a beuatiful sunset watching the dolphins dance in the sparkling ocean.

suddendly i was not thinking and blurted out something.

i love mirai.

i covered my mouth but he laughed and replied.

i love you too gohan.


	2. the truth

vvgoku heard trunks motor cycle at the front and looked out the window seeing gohan talking trunks.

when he got outside he was shocked.

trunks was bieng kissed on the cheek by gohan.

bye mirai.

trunks was really smiley and goku sure wasnt he did his best to smile and closed the door behind gohan.

but before he and his son could have a chat there was a knock.

he opened the door and saw mirai looking nervous.

hey goku i hope you dont mind if i stay for a while.

sorry but no.

gohan pouted.

paleaaaaaaase daddy?

goku did not like to see gohan sad so he grunted and moved.

trunks laughed a little and was bieng pulled by gohan.

come on. i wanna show you the projectg i have been working.

trunks then heard hard breathing.

goku had a vien in his head with his teeth chattering and fists clenched.

gohan looked worried and let go of him.

dad?

goku knocked down a special vase and left.

...

i honestly dont know why dad was so angry.

i was hurt when my dad broke the clay vase i had made for both mom and him .

i walked to the shattered gift with trunks behind me.

i picked pieces up and wished this had never happened.

trunks kneeled down next to me and patted my shoulder.

dont worry gohan. mom oughto have it back together in no time.

i promise.

i nodded my head and we picked it up putting it in a bag for later.

trunks then started smiling as if it was his birthday.

so what were you going to show me?

i smiled and ran upstairs with him.

he is really going to be surprised.

i told him to turn around and cover his eyes.

when i made sure he was not peaking i grabbed a big poster and told him to look now.

when he did his eyes practicly buldged out his eye sockets.

...

the card was a wite poster with pink and red words glued on itwith big hearts.

what do you thinks.

trunks was speechless.

it read... someday we will be together forever...

trunks quickly wiped a tear before gohan could see him.

i i... i love it. thank you.

gohan gave the poster to him and hugged him.

i have been working on it to make it perfect.

trunks squeezed.

you didnt have to

but i wanted to. your very special to me... do you think im special?

trunks laughed.

you may be a demon sometimes but yes you are more then that to me.

gohan laughed and the both heard goku yelling for their names.

he grabbed trunks hand and the two walked downstairs.

trunks expected dinner but saw nothing.

gohan pulled away and ran to his dad.

yes?

goku got up.

make dinner and i wont be back untill ten.

then he left.

trunks raised an eyebrow at gohan expecting him to yell but instead gohan did what he was told.

uh gohan... is this how your dad treats you?

well he loves me...

gohan.

not all the time but he can get an attitude.

for what?

gohan sighed.

trunks sat on a chair pulling gohan on his lap.

whats up.

gohan couldnt hide it much longer.

mirai... dad hates you.

trunks stopped breathing for a moment.

what?

dad hates you. he wants you gone. he gonna kill you in your sleep.

he acts as though he is happy to see you but i could see the hatred in his eyes dude.

sorry about the dude part.

trunks thought this over.

so he doesnt give crap about how i warned you guys?

hell no.

gohan.

sorry.


	3. the plan

i sighed and went to get dinner started.

trunks got up and brought out a bag of rice.

so... can i help you?

i hesitated and nodded.

trunks smiled and started cooking right away.

since he was doing that i decided to do the dishes.

yah... i know dad his super lazy but i am just gonna have to accept the new him.

i grab the dishes and dried.

i noticed mirai staring at me the whole time.

it was getting pretty annoying so i stop and look at him.

what?

he shakes his head fast and started stuttering.

oh sorry.

he turned back to the pot and watched it as if it was intresting.

i raised an eyebrow just when the door was knocked on.

i opened it and to my horror it was the guy from earlier today.

hallo. i see my gps was right.

gps?

what the hell did he do? track me down?

you see i has track you down with a device of mine.

wierdo.

but why me?

well i realized that i wanted to see your pretty face so badly after the diner.

i was ready to puke any moment now.

you were so beatiful.

aaaaany mimuet now...

you do relize i am a guy right?

yes so?

what a freak...

well i am a little busy now so uh bye.

the weird kid stopped the door.

may i stay for while?

okay some people may know me for bieng the nice but when it comes to this... i am unreconizable.

look dude... i dont like you that way... i am not gay either so please go before something happens.

he cupped my chin before kissing me.

in the lips.

in the open.

i heard stuff shattering on tghe ground so i wasnt surpised about mirai.

okay back to me...

i pull away and punch the crap out of his face which sent him flying.

i was red hot too.

in embarresment and anger.

h how could he just k kiss me like that?

trunks shut the door and hugged me.

uh gohan... who was that guy?

i dont know why everyone is so attracted to me.

huh?

i took a deep breath and sighed slowly.

guys are always staring at me and i dont know why. i wonder if they even have a wife.

trunks picked me up and sat on the couch.

mirai youre suppose to be watching the food.

its done.

oh.

it was silent for a moment.

gohan?

i turned my head to face him.

yeah?

trunks was leaning close to my face.

i started to feel his hot breath.

but for some reason i got up.

i im sorry trunks.

wh what?

look its not your fault. its mine. i had a crush on you for a long time. but i just dont feel like i am ready. you know... making out with eachother.

its okay gohan ill go slow.

but thats not just it. the japanese law says that my parents have to choose who i will be with. and it sure wont be you. i wish mom was here.

tears rolled down my cheek but i quickly wipe them because i dont want mirai to think i am a wimp.

i understand lets go to space. no rules up there.

hell no. there are enough stories of me in space .

gohan.

sorry.

trunk walked up to me.

so do you want to keep our relationship a secret?

i thought for a moment before nodding.

trunks sighed in relief and went to kiss me , only to touch lips.

i shake my head and went to get the plates and silverware.

he may be going slow but i am not stupid.

trunks closes the front door and helps me.

i hope our secret can last for untill i turn eighteen.

thats seven years.

i have a loooooong way to go.


End file.
